Brambles and Oaks: The Choice of Love
by Shadows who Rise
Summary: AU Warriors story. Bramblestar chose Jessy. He loves her and she loves him. Both alike in their ways, they're a perfect match. However, things are lurking in the shadows. Will these two survive through it, or will they crumble?
1. Staying

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm Shadows who Rise or Shadow. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. Now, while I do like JessyxBramblestar more, I felt like that their relationship went by fast, so in this fanfiction, Jessy is there longer than for a moon or two. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please, reviews are always appreciated.**

The Clan was celebrating. The badgers in ShadowClan were stopped, everything was healing after the storm and peace had now ruled. The dark ThunderClan leader padded through the forest with an ambered-eyed she-cat following him. The sun set as they made their way to a nice spot by the lake. The two laughed as they went over the recent events and the times of joy spent in the last few moons.

"Bramblestar, I'll never regret a moment I spent with your Clan," Jessy purred. Bramblestar gazed at the she-cat with slight concern. He saw sorrow enter her normally happy eyes as she looked away.

"That sounds as if you're leaving." The former kittypet diverted her gaze from the leader. She sighed in sadness as she got on her paws.

"I think you know I have to. If I stay you-you might not follow where your heart lies." Bramblestar was silent. How was he supposed to reply?

"You already love Squirrelflight, as you should," the dark she-cat continued. "She's the mother of your kits and nothing will change that." Bramblestar still didn't speak. What did he have to say? Yes, a part of him still did love Squirrelflight. But, after everything that happened, how could the two get back together and have everything still be normal? She lied to him, and he refused to talk to her for countless moons. Were they supposed to act like nothing happened and forget the lies? Forget how he ignored her for so long? After leaving Jessy without an answer, the ThunderClan leader had one.

"Jessy, wait, please. Yes, a part of me still loves Squirrelflight. As you mentioned, we did raise kits together, even if they weren't ours, and we've gone through so much. However, after everything we've been through, from her lies to me just pretending she didn't exist, I don't think we could be mates and be happy again. Jessy, I love you. These last moons with you have been amazing and I want you stay. I want you to stay here with me and be my mate. Who knows, maybe we can even have a family together. I don't want to force you into a decision you want. So, what do you say?" The brown tabby asked. Jessy's sad expression lit up with joy.

"You really mean it?" Jessy asked.

"Yes, of course I do. I love you and I know you do too. Nothing will change the relationship Squirrelflight and I had and what we have now. A small part of me will always love her, but we're not mates any more. That's over. Jessy, will you stay with me in ThunderClan with me as my mate?" For a moment, the two were quiet. Was Jessy still leaving? That simple question buzzed in Bramblestar's head.

"Yes, I will stay. I love you Bramblestar," the former kittypet purred. The leader leaned in and whispered, "I love you too." While there was still light left, the pair padded back to the camp, getting ready to perform her ceremony. After he called the meeting, the Warriors of his Clan had gathered, waiting for Jessy to become one of them.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She has come to us with knowlege and the skills of a warrior. I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Jessy, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the dark she-cat replied with a shaky breath.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Jessy, from this moment on you'll be known as Oakflower. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Oakflower! Oakflower! Oakflower!" The warrior of the Clan cheered. Bramblestar watched his mate smiled with pride. A few lengths away from the new warrior, Squirrelflight was smiling warmly. After saying her congratulations, he watched the ginger deputy head off into the warriors den. She was quickly followed by the rest of the ThunderClan cats leaving the newly named Oakflower alone. After saying their goodnights to each other, the new warrior did what many did before her. She watched the camp as silverpelt came into view.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter one of my story! So, question of the day, which couple do you prefer? BramblestarxSquirrelfight or BramblestarxJessy?**


	2. Hunting Patrol

**A/N: To whoever read, I say thank you!**

 **Amberstorm233: Thanks for the review!**

 **PepperWho: Thanks for the review and I kind of agree.**

 **Blackstar is Awesome: Oops, thanks for pointing out those mistakes. I forgot that I put ambered instead of amber. Don't worry though, I don't think I've made that mistake again. As for Jessy being an apprenitce, well she was so good at being a Clan cat, I imagined that she wpould become a warrior instead with some pointers from the other warriors. Anyway, thanks for the review**

"Hey Oakflower, it's time to get up," a soft voice whispered. The dark warrior only stirred leaving the white she-cat slightly annoyed.

"Come on Oakflower, you're needed for a patrol," Whitewing stated, trying to get the newest ThunderClan warrior up. At the second try, the amber-eyed she-cat opened her eyes. With a wide yawn, she got up, shaking her fur free from loose nest material. In the clearing, many warriors were gathered for morning activities. Oakflower followed Whitewing from the leader's den to a gathered group of cats. For the hunting patrol, Whitewing, Cherryfall, Dewpaw, Spiderleg, Amberpaw and Squirrelflight were all gathered. With everyone there, the warriors quickly left camp and headed towards the lake. Once there, they were split up.

"Whitewing, take Dewpaw and hunt towards the old twoleg nest. Spiderleg, please go with Amberpaw to hunt closer to the lake. Cherryfall, you'll go by the ShadowClan border. Oakflower, you're with me," Squirrelflight ordered. As the warriors went on their separate ways, Oakflower felt a little nervous. In silence, the two padded towards the middle of the territory. Once they reached their secluded hunting area, Oakflower still felt nervous, now mixed with some fear.

"S-So, you smell anything?" The leader's mate asked. Squirrelflight didn't respond. Instead, the ginger and white warrior sat down.

"Oakflower, please come and sit by me. I'd like to talk." The dark she-cat was unsure, but she nodded and padded by the deputy.

"So, Oakflower how are you liking ThunderClan?"

"I love it here. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just curious to how you were doing. Now, that's not what I wanted to talk about. In fact I wanted to say this; I'm happy you're here. You seem to be a good mate for Bramblestar. You're making him so happy," Squirrelflight stated with a smile. The former kittypet was taken aback. She knew that a conversation like this would happen between the two of them eventually. She expected that when the time came, the ginger deputy would be angry or jealous, maybe even a combination of the two. She hadn't expected genuine kindness and even appreciation from Bramblestar's former mate.

"Well, thanks Squirrelfight. Honestly, I didn't expect you to be so comfortable with this. So, can we go hunting now?"

"Not yet, there's one more thing I want to say. I still love Bramblestar. Even after everything we've been through, I never stopped loving him and I don't think I ever will. I know he doesn't feel the same anymore, but that doesn't matter. Listen, I don't want things to be awkward between us. And, I don't want you to think I'll be trying to get him back. I truly love him and this means his happiness comes first. I don't think I can ever give that to him again like you can, you know?" Oakflower sat in a shocked silence. She expected something else to come from the deputy, not true, sincere care for her mate's happiness. The dark warrior smiled and nodded.

"Things shouldn't be awkward. And hey, maybe we can even be friends," the former kittypet chirped. The deputy grinned. "Thanks Oakflower. The last thing I want to be is another Ashfur...Anyway, let's hunt!" The two ThunderClan cats veered away from each other. Oakflower headed towards the lake, picking scenting a mouse. Following the trail, the dark brown cat found herself by the base of a tree. The fat, grayish creature lazily rested near a root. Quietly, she stalked the mouse before pouncing on her prey. With a swipe of her paw she killed it in an instant. Burying the rodent, Oakflower went back to hunting. When she was finished, another mouse and a plump bird had been caught by the amber-eyed she-cat. Once the hunting was over, Squirrelflight and Oakflower met up. The ginger deputy had caught two shrews and a scrawny hare. The she-cats carried their prey back to meet up with the rest of the hunting patrol. Once they had met up, the patrol headed back to ThunderClan camp, delivering their prey.

 **Well, that wraps up that chapter. So, for the question of the day, how are you enjoying the story so far?**


	3. Questions and a Walk

**A/N: TBD**

The ginger deputy awoke with a soft yawn. Carefully maneuvering out of the warriors den, the she-cat made her way through her morning routine. After she dismissed Molewhisker from guard duty, a few warriors had exited the den.

"Thornclaw, can you get a few warriors to go on a hunting patrol? And while you're at it, can you get Ivypool up to lead a border patrol?" The golden-brown tom nodded in reply before heading off towards the sleeping cats. As the sun rose higher, patrols were sent out to get prey and to check borders. Squirrelflight sat with Leafpool relaxing in the warm, morning sunlight.

"So, how have you been?" The brown tabby medicine cat asked her ginger sister.

"I've been good Leafpool, why do you ask?"

"Well, Bramblestar is mates with Oakflower now and you haven't seemed like yourself. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Yes, I still and always will love Bramblestar, however if I truly love him, I must let him go. And, that is exactly what I have done, "Squirrelflight replied. Leafpool smiled at her sister. After a long while of silence, patrols had began to return. Due to the season of Green-leaf being at its peak, there was much prey brought back by the warriors. As the day lagged on, it was clear there wouldn't be much activity. The apprentice cared for the elders, queens and kits while the warriors lazily relaxed in the warmth of the sun. As they did so, Squirrelflight noticed Oakflower. The dark warrior glanced around nervously before entering the medicine den. Despite trying to mindher own bussiness, the deputy couldn't.

"Hey Squirrelflight," a voice greeted, disrupting her from her thoughts. The ginger and white she-cat whipped around only to see her son, Lionblaze standing by her with a smile.

"Hey Lionblaze how are you? Also, what do you need?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking. Now, I was wondering if we could go hunting later. With me constantly worried about Cinderheart and the kits, well, that's not good. I love them all, but it'd be nice to get my mind cleared." The older she-cat nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I understand. I would love to go hunting with you soon." The two warriors spoke for a little longer, talking about various things. While they spoke, Squirrelflight noticed Oakflower slip away from the medicine den. Quickly closing off the conversation, the ginger deputy left her son with Leafpool and padded towards brown warrio.

"Hi Oakflower," the deputy greeted. The former kittypet was startled by Squirrelflight's appearance, but she smiled.

"Hello Squirrelflight, is there anything you need?"

"Well, becaus eof how the weather is, I was hoping we could go for a walk to talk," the white-pawed she-cat stated. Oakflower grinned and nodded at the idea as she followed Squirrelflight out from the camp.

"Now, Squirrelflight, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I saw you go into the medicine den today. You were in there for a while. Is everything alright?" The ThunderClan deputy asked. Oakflower, who was still simling, shrugged.

"I'm perfectly fine. So, uh, Squirrelflight, what was it like raising your kits? Well, I mean Leafpool's kits?" The warrior asked.

"Well, it was a great experience. I was worried I would be a bad mother to them and wouldn't raise them right. However, somehow I raised them to be fine warriors. Now I won't say raising kits was hard, but it certainly wasn't easy either. And, while we are on the subject, yes Leafpool did give birth to them. But, we are both their mothers. We both love them all the same and want what's best for Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Even Hollyleaf, despite her passing...Anyway, let me ask a question. Why did you want to know what it was like raising kits?" The dark warrior simply shrugged again.

"I don't really know if I'm going to be honest. I guess that, if Bramblestar and I were to have kits...I was just curious and wanted to know." Squirrelflight nodded, although she had suspicion. The she-cats walked for a little longer before heading back to camp. Squirrelflight was happy with the talk with Oakflower as they slipped off to sleep.

 **Well, that was a fun chapter to write! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Now, question of the day, how has your day been? It's a silly question, but I wanted to ask.**


	4. Ceremonies and News

**A/N: I want to thank PepperWho for pointing out that chapter 4 was messed up. Thank you :)**

The dark brown she-cat hauled herself from her nest. Exiting the leader's den, the warrior plopped down into the clearing. Taking a plump mouse from the fresh-kill pile, the she-cat began to eat it. Just as quickly as she tore into the prey, she had already finished it. With the sun high in the sky and most of the patrols that have returned, Oakflower felt guilt prickle at her fur. She realized she had overslept while everyone was up doing work. Before she had long to go over her feeling of guilt, Bramblestar was on the highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting," the tom's voice rang out. On his command, the warriors of ThunderClan gathered together. Oakflower shuffled closer to the gathered cats so she could hear better. In the center of the gathered Clan, three younger cats were ready and standing proudly in front of their leader.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code and I command them to you as warriors in their turn. Amberpaw, Snowpaw and Dewpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this code, even at the cost of your lives?" The three apprentices all stepped forward.

"I do," the littermates replied in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Amberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Amberfang. StaClan honors your energy and courage. Snowapw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowdusk. StarClan honors your enterprise and skill. Lastly Dewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dewtalon. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence. We welcome all of you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

"Amberfang, Snowdusk, Dewtalon! Amberfang, Snowdusk, Dewtalon!" The Clan cats cheered.

"Before this meeting comes to a close, there's one more ceremony I'd like to perform. Fernkit, Hollykit and Sorrelkit, please come here. You three have reached the age of six moons and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Fernpaw, Hollypaw and Sorrelpaw. Fernpaw, your mentor will be Rosepetal. I hope Rosepetal will pass down all she knows to you." The tom turned to the thin she-cat.

"Roseptal, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Squirrelflight, and you have shown yourself to be clever and determined. You will be the mentor of Fernpaw and I expect you to pass on all your knowledge to him. Hollypaw, your mentor will be Blossomfall. I hope Blossomfall will pass down all she knows to you. Blossomfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Hazeltail, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and skillful. You will be the mentor of Hollypaw and I expect you to pass on all your knowledge to her." The leader paused for a moment as Sorrelkit stepped forward.

"Sorrelpaw, your mentor will be Lilyheart. I hope Lilyheart will pass down all she knows to you. Lilyheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Poppyfrost, and you have shown yourself to be brave and dedicated. You will be the mentor of Sorrelpaw and I expect you to pass on all your knowledge to her.

"The new warriors dipped their heads to their leaders before the gathering ended. Happiness spread throughout the camp at the welcoming of the new cats. As the meeting came to a close, Oakflower noticed Amberfang padding up to Molewhisker. The two warriors purred as they met up, twining tails.

"Looks like we may have kits in moons to come," the dark warrior commented with a giggle.

"That's hopefully true. It would be nice to have new members in the Clan. It always is," a voice greeted behind her.

"Oh hi Bramblestar, I didn't hear you coming."

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you," the dark tabby apologized.

"Scare me? As if," Oakflower laughed. The couple took in a breath as they sat together.

"Anyway, speaking of the possibility of new blood...Are we having any?" The she-cat shrugged.

"I haven't had the chance to ask Jayfeather yet. However, I don't think we are," the former outsider replied. Bramblestar nodded, but didn't push the conversation. Oakflower saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. Excusing herself, the amber-eyed she-cat slipped into the medicine den. She called out, hoping someone was there.

"Jayfeather...Hey Jayfeather, are you in here," she whispered.

"No I'm not. Of course I'm in here, are you blind now? Anyway, what do you need?" The pale tom asked./p

"Well, I wanted you to check for kits again."

"You sure? I already checked a few days ago and the answer is most likely going to be the same."

"I don't care, I just want to check again, okay?" Oakflower replied. With a long sigh, the medicine cat nodded and went to work. Instructing the dark she-cat to lay down on her side, the tom carefully started to feel around for kits. Once he was done, he helped Oakflower up.

"Oakflower, I said it once and I'll say it again, you are in fact having kits. Like I said, the answer was most likely going to be the same as before. Anyway, congratulations, I'm happy for both you and Bramblestar.

"Thank you Jayfeather. Before I go, I have one more question for you; how many are there?" The tabby shrugged.

"I don't know, it's too early to tell. However, you're having at least two." The solid warrior said a quick thanks you before leaving the medicine cat in his den. With a wide smile, the expecting mother went back into the clearing. Hoping Bramblestar wouldn't guess the news, the she-cat sat in a corner, keeping the news to herself. At least, for now.

 **Yup, Oakflower is going to have kits! What do you think about that? Anyway, for the question of the day, what do you think of the names in my story?**

 **Allegiances**

 **Leader** : Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Squirrelflight- Ginger she-cat with one ginger paw and green eyes

 **Medicine Cats** : Leafpool- Brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfeather- Light gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **Warriors** :

Brakcnefur- Golden-brown tabby tom

Thornclaw- Golden-brown tabby tom

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Spiderleg- Black tom with amber eyes

Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- Cream tom

Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat

 _Apprentice- Fernpaw_

Brairlight- Dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes; paralyzed

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 _Apprentice- Hollypaw_

Bumblestripe- Pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cherryfall- Ginger she-cat

Molehwisker- Brown and cream tom

Lilyheart- Dark brown she-cat with white patches

 _Apprentice- Sorrelpaw_

Stormcloud- Gray tabby tom

Amberfang- Pale ginger she-cat

Snowdusk- Fluffy, white tom

Dewtalon- Gray and white tom

 **Apprentices:**

Fernpaw- Golden tabby tom

Hollypaw- Black she-cat

Sorrelpaw- Dark brown she-cat

 **Queens and Kits:**

Daisy- Long furred, cream she-cat

 **Elders** :

Sandstorm- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom

Millie- Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes


End file.
